<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>game by rabbitnvshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455757">game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi'>rabbitnvshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>圆奎<br/>输给芳的<br/>不好吃的pwp<br/>谨慎阅读</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>圆奎<br/>输给芳的<br/>不好吃的pwp<br/>谨慎阅读</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>方才几口暖锅下肚，褪去冬日雨夜的寒意，金珉奎整个人身上暖烘烘的，将桌上的东西收拾到厨房里去，穿着单衣，就缩进了被炉，冬天果然还是要被炉配火锅才舒服。</p><p>金珉奎躺在被炉里看着手机上无聊的新闻一边瞄着对面捧着手机玩得兴奋的人，嘴都快挂上了油壶。难得到了过年放假，一向忙碌的二人好不容易聚到了一起，偏偏全圆佑约了隔壁老崔打游戏，说是要借着这不多的休息日玩个痛快，将他这个恋人晾到一边了。</p><p>一定要给净汉哥告状，金珉奎心里想。</p><p>手机里的消息哪有对面的全圆佑好看啊，看来看去，直接把手机一丢，趴在暖桌上，假装吃着黄澄澄的橘子，瞅着全圆佑那双白皙修长的手在他眼前一阵操作。</p><p>饱暖思淫欲，古人诚不欺。</p><p>“哥。”金珉奎瘫在暖炉里，背靠着沙发，猫着声音叫了一声全圆佑。</p><p>对面的人正在游戏里厮杀得酣畅淋漓，带着蓝牙耳机正和队友讨论着路子，自然是没有听见金珉奎叫他。还加快了手里操作的速度，嘴上依旧没停。</p><p>“崔胜澈你行不行啊，赶着给人送人头啊。”“楼上看到没有。”“没雷了吗？直接丢窗户进去啊。”</p><p>合计着这么想着的人就只有他自己，不爽。</p><p>“全圆佑。”他抬高了声音又叫了一声。</p><p>“嗯？”这下全圆佑有了反应，眼神快速从屏幕前撤开扫了他一眼，“怎么了。”</p><p>“那个…”还不等他说完。</p><p>“诶，左边有人，你看到没有。”</p><p>就又被打断了，算了他也不想管了，向着旁边一倒，把被子往上拉了拉，盖住肩膀，就闭着眼睛假寐了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“珉奎下面是不是都开始出水了。”迷糊的梦里，金珉奎一下子清醒了些，抿了抿嘴，笑着自己真是开始乱做梦，就又要准备睡去。</p><p>“嗯…”身体的反应倒是快过他还未苏醒的意识，一下就被腿间那双脚勾起了反应，从嘴边溢出一声呻吟。那脚顶在他的双腿间，正隔着他薄薄的睡裤推着他的囊袋，将那个渐渐苏醒的家伙往上顶弄着。</p><p>金珉奎这才张开了眼，撑起身，越过桌子望着那头的全圆佑。正在他下身作乱的“坏人”还在道貌岸然地操作着手机，见他终于醒了过来，扯出了一个坏笑，眼神透过镜片也看了过来。</p><p>“终于醒了啊，我们珉奎被哥哥踩得还舒服吗？”</p><p>“你开着语音瞎说什么呢。”金珉奎夹紧了全圆佑的脚，不让他继续往下动作，</p><p>“关掉了，”说着又把目光收回到屏幕上，“太久没做了，珉奎兴奋得好快，还没弄两下，就鼓起来了。”</p><p>“你放屁，啊…哈，哥…”</p><p>他的脚在金珉奎的腿间蹭弄着，没两下就顶开了金珉奎假意扣着的腿，顺着阴茎从下往上摩擦着，勾勒着金珉奎阴茎的形状，感受着那物在自己脚下变得湿热起来，棉质的布料也有湿润的触感。金珉奎整个人瘫软地靠在沙发沿，潮热渐渐从他的胸膛顺着脖子爬上了双颊，像是喝醉了一般，脑子里嗡鸣声和他的喘息混在一起，手有气无力地抓着全圆佑的脚踝，跟着他的动作上下律动着。</p><p>“宝贝儿都开始抖了，这么快？”眼睛还在屏幕上，嘴上的功夫倒是没有停，用脚趾夹了夹金珉奎的囊袋，绕着两颗小球打着圈，逗得他拔高了声音，又伸过另一只脚，两脚把金珉奎的性器裹着，轮番磨蹭着，让金珉奎的性器渐渐涨大。</p><p>“全圆佑，你这个变态，你…”</p><p>“胜澈哥，空投在左边，追一个吧”全圆佑忽然打开了语音，脚下的动作也变慢了不少，让金珉奎一下噤声，一把拍开了全圆佑的脚。</p><p>被炉底下是用来躺人的，不是用来爬的，本不算大的空间对于金珉奎来说，有些过于拥挤，避让着发热的暖炉，金珉奎就爬到了全圆佑的双腿间，那人被他打开了脚之后就故意张开了腿，等着他自己过来。</p><p>还说自己呢，自己底下不也翘得老高吗，看着全圆佑睡裤里支起来的小帐篷，金珉奎学着舔雪糕的样子，隔着布料用舌头舔了舔那鼓包，不意外地收获了全圆佑倒吸一口凉气的反应。不着急着将全圆佑的分身从裤子里解放出来，隔着他的睡裤，揉捏着他的囊袋，又用舌头将全圆佑的性器给弄湿，尝着前端冒出来的些许腥味，听着头上进入决赛圈的人对着屏幕那头胡言乱语。</p><p>手里的性器在逗弄下变得更加硬挺，拉开全圆佑的裤子，涨红的性器早已吐出了湿液，将他的裤子弄的湿漉漉的，偏偏不随了他的意，用力的将裤带弹回去，听见皮筋打在肉上的闷响，以及全圆佑没忍住骂出声的那句脏话。</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑换了新工作之后，工作环境又了很大的改善，还专门配备了健身房。工作之余还能下个楼健健身，身材是眼见着得健壮了不少。那日还同金珉奎说自己都快有12块腹肌了，金珉奎当然没有在意，比起硬邦邦的腹肌，金珉奎还是喜欢捏捏他刚练得有些起色的胸肌。平日里做爱的时候，他没少摸，但是前两天看到全圆佑穿了一件灰色紧身毛衣的时候才发现，那形状可真好看。</p><p>手撑在全圆佑身体的两侧，蹭过他的下体，就往上小心翼翼地爬出了被炉，舌头顺着全圆佑的身体，往上舔着。身子也紧贴着全圆佑，让他们两个躁热的身体贴合着感受对方心跳的颤动。干燥的布料摩擦着金珉奎的舌头，让他的舌头都快麻木了。有些后悔自己做的决定，慢慢拉出身子，从全圆佑的怀里钻出来，一下就挡住了他的视线，逼着他与自己平视。全圆佑的心思早就没在游戏上，看着金珉奎的动作，好笑地扯开了嘴角。</p><p>“怎么，哥你还能忍得住啊。”金珉奎蹭了蹭全圆佑的鼻尖，捧着他的脸就亲了上去。金珉奎舔咬着全圆佑的下唇，吮吸着，就是不往下。舔咬得越来越用力，惹得全圆佑有些恼的抢回主权，顶开金珉奎的牙关，探进去勾过他的舌头，与他交换着津液，交换的水声在空荡安静的房间里显得十分淫靡，二人吻得呼吸都乱了，鼻尖交换的湿热气给全圆佑的眼镜裹上了一层厚厚的雾。</p><p>全圆佑把金珉奎从被炉里拉出来，拉过他的腿环在自己腰间，让他跨坐在自己的怀里，从他的裤子里早已被自己逗弄得不成样的性器，就套弄了起来，另一只手从下撩起他的睡衣用手揉捏着他的胸脯，就凑过去亲吻他扬起的脖子，啃咬着他的喉结。</p><p>金珉奎一边享受着，一边手也没闲着，两手半撑着全圆佑的胸肌，揉捏着。果然年末忙碌的这段时间，全圆佑也没有白忙活，手感比起之前又好了不少。</p><p>“你怎么又大…了这么多啊。”</p><p>“大？哪儿大了？”说着还使坏得顶了顶胯，“哥哥一直都很可观的你还不知道吗？”</p><p>“啊…我说的是…胸肌，你别瞎…顶…”很快在全圆佑的攻势之下，金珉奎就败下了阵来，喷出的液体沾染了两人全身，洒在了感被汗水浸湿的衣服上，他自己的下巴上，全圆佑的眼镜上也沾染了不少。射精的余韵没有持续多时，全圆佑早就按捺不住，拿下眼镜，还不等金珉奎缓过神，凑过去啃咬着他的下巴，继续逗弄着他，揉捏着金珉奎的胸膛，手指已经探入了金珉奎的蜜穴。</p><p>“明明哥…那么心急，还要…还要玩游戏，都不让我，我歇一会儿。”全圆佑的性器顶开了他的穴口，探进去的力道像是要把他体内的每一道褶皱都给压平一样。被全圆佑顶入的那一刻，金珉奎的嘴还在抱怨着，搂着全圆佑的肩膀，上下动着自己的腰，“快点吧哥。”</p><p>“说什么呢。大点声儿。”全圆佑咬着他的耳朵，扶着他的腰让他用力地往下坐。</p><p>“我说快点…听不见你还,还不摘耳机，啊…”抱着全圆佑的手这才拿下全圆佑的蓝牙耳机，往旁边一丢，继续搂着全圆佑，吞吐着他的性器。</p><p>“全圆佑你到底行不行啊，傻站着给人当靶子啊？”蓝牙耳机一摘下耳朵，崔胜澈骂人的话就从手机那头传了过来。</p><p>“喂！全圆佑，死哪儿去了！”</p><p>全圆佑刚想把手机捡起来，就被金珉奎一把拿过，拽在了手里，故意拿着不给他。全圆佑见他这般故意，也打算留着心思陪他玩，手从他的膝窝穿过去，将他的腿架起来，把他抵在暖桌沿边，故意向上顶了顶。</p><p>“嗯…啊…”有几分真心实意，这挣扎的几声舒服，就被收到了手机里。起初那头先是沉默，不料片刻，那头就开始骂了，“你他妈，全…”</p><p>多的话没听清，手机就被金珉奎丢了出去，“胜澈哥好烦人，我一定要给净汉哥告状。”</p><p>“告状前，还是先想好怎么安顿好我吧，”</p><p>“有关系吗？”</p><p>当然有关系，到时候被告状了，崔胜澈的气还不是会撒到他身上。</p><p> </p><p>洗完澡，全圆佑走到客厅角落，把方才被金珉奎丢掉的手机捡了回来，擦了擦屏幕，一打开就看到新消息里崔胜澈长篇大论骂他的话，顺带把今天自己掉了段位的事情也怪罪到他的头上。全圆佑很无奈地叹了一口气，快速打了些字给对方道了歉，对上正擦着头发从浴室里出来的金珉奎。</p><p>“好啦，开心了？这下假期是没得游戏玩儿了。”</p><p>“那哥只能和我玩游戏了。”</p><p>没人规定游戏必须要用手机才可以玩。</p><p>E N D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>